Formy muzyczne: opracowanie zbiorcze
FORMA PIEŚNI JEDNOCZĘŚCIOWA FORMA PIEŚNI Jednoczęściowa forma pieśni jest złożona z jednego małego lub wielkiego okresu, w którym poprzednik i następnik łączą się na podstawie podobieństwa lub odmiany. =DWUCZĘŚCIOWA FORMA PIEŚNI= Dwuczęściowa forma pieśni powstaje przez połączenie dwóch okresów, z których drugi rozwija się motywicznie z pierwszym i łączy z nim na zasadzie wariantu. TRZYCZĘŚCIOWA FORMA PIEŚNI (ABA) Trzyczęściowa forma pieśni' '– część środkowa operuje odrębnym materiałem motywicznym. =KANON= Kanon – polifoniczna forma powstała w średniowieczu na gruncie muzyki ludowej; polega na ustawicznym imitowaniu się głosów przez cały ciąg utworu. Poszczególne głosy kanonu opierają się na jednej linii melodycznej, ale wchodzą w różnych momentach przebiegu. Literatura: *kanony średniowieczne, występujące pod nazwami: rota, rondellus, caccia, fuga, round itd. *''Summer is icumen in'' – 6-głosowy kanon wokalny, tzw. rota (z ok. 1310 r.) *G. de Machault (XIV w.), Ballada nr 17 *J. des Prés, Fuga trium vocum (kanon zagadkowy) *G.P. Palestrina, Missa ad fugam in perpetuto canone *M. Eckel, Kanon grupowy 16-głosowy (4 grupy kanoniczne 4-głosowe) *H. Purcell, Kanony *A. Caldara, Kanony *G.Ph. Telemann, Kanony *J.S. Bach, Musikalisches Opfer *J.S. Bach, Kunst der Fuge *J.S. Bach, Wariacje... *J.J. Fux, Missa canonica *J. Haydn, 24 kanony *W.A. Mozart, 4 kanony zwierciadlane *J. Brahms, 13 kanonów op. 113 na chór żeński =FUGA I INNE FORMY POLIFONICZNE= =FUGA= Fuga (łac. ‘ucieczka’) – ustępy imitacyjne występują na przemian z innymi, swobodnie kontrapunktującymi. *ustępy są zwane epizodami Pierwsze przeprowadzenie to ekspozycja fugi. Temat (tzw. dux – głos prowadzący) otrzymuje swą imitacyjną odpowiedź w głosie drugim (zwany comes – głos towarzyszący), po czym przechodzi przez wszystkie pozostałe głosy fugi. Literatura: *J.S. Bach, Wohltemperiertes Klavier (48 preludiów i fug) *J.S. Bach, Kunst der Fuge *J.S. Bach, Fugi organowe *J.S. Bach, Fugi wokalne *W.A. Mozart, Symfonia C-dur „Jowiszowa” (finał) *L. van Beethoven, Fugi z sonat fortepianowych – B-dur, op. 106; As-dur, op. 110 *L. van Beethoven, Wielka fuga B-dur, op. 133 (na kwartet smyczkowy) =CHACONNE I PASSAGAGLIA= Oparte są na stale powtarzanej w basie frazie melodycznej, tzw. basso ostinato. Literatura: *J.S. Bach, Passacaglia c-moll (na organy) *J.S. Bach, Chanconne d-moll z IV Sonaty (na skrzypce solo) =TOCCATA= Toccata – utwór na instrument klawiszowy, na przemian ustępy akordowe i pasażowe. Literatura: *J.S. Bach, toccaty organowe i klawesynowe =RONDO= Rondo w swej klasycznej postaci jest bardzo złożoną formą trzyczęściowej pieśni. Polega na przeplataniu jednego tematu głównego (lub całej grupy tematycznej), kilkakrotnie powracającego, innymi myślami, kontrastującymi z tematem i w rozmaity sposób przygotowującymi jego powrót. Schematy: *A-B-A1-B-A *A-B-A-C-A *A-B-A-C-A-B1-A *A-B-A-C-A-D-A itp. *A-B-A-C-A-D..., typowy dla francuskiej muzyki klawesynowej XVIII wieku Temat główny – ritornel (lub refren) Myśli poboczne – epizody (inaczej kuplety) Rondo starofrancuskie: *F. Couperin, ronda w Suitach klawesynowych *J.-Ph. Rameu, ronda klawesynowe ze zbioru Pièces de clavecin Rondo klasyczne: *J. Haydn – finały Sonat na fortepian: **e-moll (wg wyd. Petersa nr 2) **C-dur (nr 5) **D-dur (nr 7) *J. Haydn, finał Koncertu D-dur na fortepian (Rondo All’ungherese) *W.A. Mozart, Ronda D-dur ''i ''a-moll ''na fortepian *W.A. Mozart, finał serenady ''Eine kleine Nachtmusik *L. van Beethoven, Ronda C-dur I G-dur, op. 51 na fortepian *L. van Beethoven, finały wielu sonat na fortepian, m.in.: **A-dur, op. 2 nr 2 **Es-dur op. 7 **D-dur op. 7 Rondo romantyczne i nowsze: *C.M. Weber, finał Sonaty C-dur, op. 27 na fortepian *C.M. Weber, Rondo brillante ''Es-dur, op. 62 na fortepian *N. Paganini, finały ''Koncertów ''na skrzypce D-dur op. 6, h-moll na fortepian *F. Chopin, ''Ronda ''na fortepian *B. Woytowicz, ''Rondo rustico z 12 etiud ''na fortepian (nr 6) =SONATA, SYMFONIA, KONCERT, UWERTURA= Klasyczna forma '''sonaty' '''kształtowała się w XVII i XVIII wieku. Do jej powstania przyczyniły się różne formy dawniejsze, np. '''canzona, 'sonata da chiesa', czyli sonata kościelna, w końcu XVIII wieku składała się z czterech części: adagio – allegro – grave – allegro, oraz sonata da camera o budowie suity. Wzajemna wymiana elementów tych form oraz wpływy form innych, jak np. uwertury włoskiej i francuskiej, doprowadziły do powstania w połowie XVIII wieku formy już bardziej zbliżonej do sonaty. Dokonała się ona w twórczości Haydna i Mozarta w połowie XVIII wieku. Mówimy zatem oddzielnie o sonacie staroklasycznej lub przedklasycznej oraz o sonacie klasycznej, takiej jaka skrystalizowała się u klasyków wiedeńskich, a potem podlegała dalszemu rozwojowi. Formy allegra sonatowego nie należy utożsamiać z sonatą, która jest formą cykliczną, tj. składa się z kilku zamkniętych w sobie i oddzielnych części, wiążących się w całość cyklu. Allegro sonatowe tworzy I część cyklu sonatowego. Opiera się ono w zasadzie na szeroko rozbudowanej trzyczęściowej formie pieśni. Allegro sonatowe składa się z trzech części organicznie ze sobą powiązanych: ekspozycji, 'przetworzenia i repryzy'. Zasadą tej formy jest dualizm tematyczny, tj. kontrast dwóch tematów, które w rozmaitym ustosunkowaniu wzajemnym przewijają się przez ekspozycję, przetworzenie i repryzę. Ekspozycja – wprowadza słuchacza w materiał tematyczny utworu, przedstawia mu dwa zasadnicze tematy całości. Tematy te mogą mieć formę dwu- lub trzyczęściowej małej pieśni, tzn. być całą grupą tematyczną. Oba tematy kontrastują ze sobą tonacją i ogólnym charakterem. Pomiędzy obu tematami rozwija się łącznik' '– ustęp przejściowy, niesemantycznie, motywicznie niekiedy zależny od tematu pierwszego i modulujący do tonacji tematu drugiego. Ponieważ ekspozycja jest zwykle powtarzana, występujący po drugim temacie ustęp zwany epilogiem, czasem bardzo obszerny, nawiązuje do początkowej ekspozycji. Przetworzenie – operuje elementami obu tematów, rozbija je na motywy, przeciwstawia je sobie, a głównie przechodzi modulacyjnie przez rozliczne tonacje. Niekiedy w punkcie największego odchylenia modulacyjnego wprowadza zupełnie nowy temat. Repryza – wraca do tonacji głównej i do obu tematów, które jednak teraz są utrzymane w tej samej tonacji. Może kończyć się kodą, która wprowadza nieraz nowy temat lub też rozwija w charakterze przetworzenia, co nadaje jej bardziej samoistny charakter. Schemat: Ekspozycja: ##temat pierwszy w tonacji głównej ##łącznik modulujący ##temat drugi w tonacji dominanty lub paraleli ##epilog = Przetworzenie: element pierwszy i drugi tematu, ewentualnie nowy temat, modulacje Repryza ##temat pierwszy w tonacji głównej ##łącznik modulujący ##temat drugi w tonacji głównej ##koda =Koncert= Cykl sonatowy tworzy podstawę formy solistyczno-orkiestrowej, tj. koncertu. Koncert klasyczny – 3 części: allegro sonatowe, adagio, allegro. Dla budowy koncertu charakterystyczna jest wirtuozowska kadencja przed końcem allegra sonatowego. =WARIACJE= Cykl wariacyjny składa się z licznych, krótkich ustępów w nieokreślonej ilości, z których każdy opera się na tym samym temacie, wariacyjnie zmienianym. Wariacje to forma w zasadzie czysto instrumentalna, właściwa utworom solowym, kameralnym i orkiestrowym. Występuje bardzo często jako pierwsza, druga lub ostatnia część cyklu sonatowego, kwartetu lub nawet symfonii. =SUITA= Wykształcona w swej zarodkowej postaci w XX wieku. Przeważnie jest cyklem utworu o charakterze tanecznym (pavana, gagliarda, saltarello itp.). W XVII w.: allemande, courante, sarabande, gigue. Z czasem suita wchłonęła formy nietaneczne (preludium, rondo, air itd.). =FORMY TAŃCÓW= Tańce wchodzące w skład suity barokowej: #'w takcie nieparzystym' ##'powolne:' ***'sarabande' – taniec pochodzenia hiszpańskiego w takcie 3/2 lub 3/4, poważnym z akcentem na drugiej, słabej części taktu, o charakterystycznym rytmie (ćwierćnuta, ćwierćnuta z kropką, ósemka + ćwierćnuta, półnuta) ***'loure' – takt 6/4, forma 2-częściowa, charakterystyczna figura rytmiczna: ćwierćnuta z kropką, ósemka, ćwierćnuta; taniec francuski ##'umiarkowane:' ***'menuet' – takt 3/4, elegancki, lekki, pierwotnie 2-częściowy, potem 3-częściowy, z triem w środku i drugim menuetem na końcu; pochodzenie francuskie ***'siciliana' – takt 6/8 lub 12/8, charakter pastoralny, pochodzenie sycylijskie ***'chaconne' – takt 3/4, charakter poważny, całość oparta na basso ostinato, podobny charakter ma passacaglia ***'polonaise' – takt 3/4, charakter poważny, pochodzenie polskie ##'szybkie:' ***'courante' – takt 3/4, 3/2 lub 6/4, rytm charakterystyczny (ósemka, ćwierćnuta + ćwierćnuta z kropką) ***'gagliarda' – takt 3/4, forma 2- lub 3-częściowa, charakter skoczny, taniec francuski ***'saltarello' – takt 3/8, 6/8, bardzo żywy, skoczny, rytmika punktowana: ósemka z kropką, szesnastka, ósemka, pochodzenie włoskie ***'passepied' – takt 3/8, forma 3-częściowa, niekiedy w suicie występuje dwa razy #'w takcie parzystym' ##'powolne:' ***'pavana' – takt 4/4, forma 2-częściowa, charakter bardzo poważny, nieustalonego pochodzenia ****nieco sybsza odmiana w takcie 2/4 to passamezzo ***'intrada' (entrée) – takt 4/4, charakter marszowy, przeważnie wstęp do suity ##'umiarkowane:' ***'allemande' – takt 4/4, forma 2-częściowa, niekiedy oparta na technice imitacyjnej, w ruchu szesnastkowym, często zaczyna się odbitką, charakter spokojny, pochodzenie niemieckie ***'gavotte' – takt alla breve, z odbitką o regularnej budowie 2- -taktowej, forma pierwotnie 2-częściowa, potem 3-częściowa z triem kontrastowym w środku, tj. drugim gawotem lub ustępem opartym na leżącej w basie kwincie pustej, tzw. á la musette; pochodzenie francuskie ##'szybkie:' ***'bourée' – takt alla breve, forma 2-częściowa, charakter żywy, pochodzenie francuskie ***'rigaudon' – takt alla breve, tempo szybkie, rytm z odbitką, pochodzenie francuskie W nowszych czasach wchodzą w skład suity takie tańce jak walc, w takcie 3/4, o płynnej melodyce i charakterystycznym akompaniamencie. Taniec ten (powstały w Austrii z ludowego ländera) usamodzielnił się jako forma muzyki solistycznej (F. Chopin). Ujmowany bywa też w ramy cyklów (J. Strauss, Lanner). Odgrywa głównie wielką rolę w operetce. =TAŃCE LUDOWE= Ludowe tańce polskie: *'mazurek' – takt 3/4, w tempie szybkim, charakterystyczny akcent na II lub III części taktu *'polonez' – takt 3/4, oparty na układach rytmicznych: na początku okresów: ósemka, szesnastka, szesnastka + 4 ósemki, na końcu zdań lub okresów: 4 szesnastki + ćwierćnuta, ósemka, pauza ósemkowa *'polonez ludowy' („polski”, „wielki”, „pieszy”, „chodzony”) – oparty na różnych układach rytmicznych, takt 3/4 *'krakowiak' – takt 2/4, w tempie żywym, charakterystyczny rytm synkopowany: 4 ósemki + ósemka, ćwierćnuta z akcentem, ósemka Tańce innych krajów: *'polka' – taniec czeski, takt 2/4, tempo szybkie, czasem zawrotne, charakterystyczne rytmy *'fandango' – taniec hiszpański w takcie trójdzielnym 3/8 lub 3/4, w tempie umiarkowanym lub żywym *'bolero '– taniec hiszpański w takcie ¾, w tempie umiarkowanym szybkim o charakterystycznym rytmie towarzyszących kastanietów: ósemka, triola szesnastkowa, ósemka, triola szesnastkowa, ósemka, ósemka, ósemka, triola szesnastkowa, ósemka, triola szesnastkowa, triola szesnastkowa, triola szesnastkowa *'czardasz' – taniec węgierski złożony z części powolnej lassu oraz części szybkiej friska, w takcie dwudzielnym, o rytmie zmiennym i szybkim tempie o charakterystycznym zakończeniu fraz: ósemka, ósemka, szesnastka, szesnastka, szesnastka, szesnastka, ósemka, pauza ósemkowa *'trepak' – taniec ukraiński, takt parzysty, rytm: ćwierćnuta, ósemka, ósemka, ćwierćnuta, ósemka, ósemka, ósemka, ósemka, ósemka, ósemka *'hopak' – taniec ukraiński, zbliżony do kozaka, skoczny, takt parzysty, rytm: ósemka, ósemka, akcentowana ćwierćnuta, ósemka, ósemka, akcentowana ćwierćnuta *'tarantela' – taniec neapolitański, takt 6/8, bardzo szybkie tempo, o zawrotnej, ruchliwej melodyce =PROGRAMOWOŚĆ= Treść w muzyce przeważnie jest tylko jakimś bardzo ogólnym zamysłem wyrazowym, choć bywa i tak, że utwór związany jest z jakąś zupełnie konkretną treścią  utwór programowy. =FORMY SWOBODNE= =POEMAT SYMFONICZNY= Poemat symfoniczny – utwór na orkiestrę symfoniczną, nawiązujący do jakichś określonych treści literackich, przeważnie jednoczęściowy, często forma allegra sonatowego. Może mieścić się w formie ronda, a nawet wariacji. *technika motywów przewodnich wprowadzona do symfonii przez H. Berlioza =BALLADA= Ballada – obszerna jednoczęściowa forma o charakterze epicznym, niekiedy o pierwiastkach dramatycznych; występują w niej liczne, kontrastujące ze sobą grupy tematyczne. =RAPSODIA= Rapsodia '– forma szeregująca liczne ustępy o odmiennej tematyce, dość swobodnie powiązanej ze sobą. =SCHERZO= '''Scherzo '– forma pierwotnie mniejsza, trzyczęściowa występująca na miejscu menueta w cyklu sonatowym; później usamodzielniona, rozszerza swe rozmiary staje się poematem fortepianowym o dość zmiennym charakterze; w środku występuje zwykle trio, spokojniejsze w nastroju niż otaczające je części. =FANTAZJA= 'Fantazja '– forma swobodna, niekiedy zbliżona do allegra sonatowego, niekiedy zaś do ronda; zmienna tonalność, posiada liczne tematy kontrastujące. =NOKTURN= '''Nokturn – utwór krótki o lirycznym charakterze. Pierwotnie ilustrował nastroje wieczoru czy nocy ( nastrojowy charakter). =CAPRICCIO= Capriccio '''– rytmicznie wyraziste, w nastroju zmienne, niekiedy zbliżone do scherza. =LEGENDA= '''Legenda – spokojny, epicko-liryczny, baśniowy charakter. =HUMORESKA= Humoreska – forma krótka, rytmicznie ożywiona, charakter wesoły, niekiedy groteskowy. =BARKAROLA I GONDOLIERA= Barkarola i gondoliera – pieśni gondolierów weneckich, później samoistne formy instrumentalne. =ROMANCE= Romance – utwór o rozlewnej, sentymentalnej melodyce i treści nastrojowej. =BERCEUSE= Berceuse – kołysanka instrumentalna o charakterze wybitnie lirycznym; takt i akompaniament ilustrują niekiedy ruch kołyski. =ELEGIA= Elegia – utwór o żałosnym, poważnym, ale nie dramatycznym wyrazie. =BURLESKA= Burleska – utwór o elementach komicznych zawierających liczne kontrasty. =ETIUDA= Etiuda – utwór służący rozwijaniu technicznej biegłości wykonawcy, często operujący jednym zwrotem figuracyjnym lub akordowym; ma niekiedy wysoce artystyczne formy (np. etiudy Chopina) =IMPROMPTU= Impromptu – improwizacyjna forma o kontrastujących tematach. =PRELUDIUM= Preludium – pierwotnie wstęp do jakiegoś większego utworu, u Bacha zwykle łączony z fugą, później na ogół utwór niezależny. Od Chopina preludia łączone bywają w cykle. =MOMENT MUSICAL= Moment musical – swobodna, często trzyczęściowa forma. =BAGATELLE= Bagatelle – krótki, lekki utwór o pogodnym nastroju. *** Muzyka ilustracyjna '– szczególna odmiana muzyki programowej, której zadaniem jest podkreślanie środkami muzycznych zjawisk pozamuzycznych (w teatrze, balecie, filmie, w akompaniamencie do pieśni). =PIEŚŃ= '''Pieśń '– forma wokalna, wykonywana głosem ludzkim. *'''zwrotkowa *'przekomponowana' *'deklamacyjna' *'orkiestrowa' *'masowa' *'popularna' Przykłady dawnych gatunków wokalnych i wokalno-instrumentalnych, zaliczanych do rodzaju pieśni w szerokim rozumieniu tego określenia odnaleźć można w twórczości trubadurów i truwerów (XII-XIII w.), minnesängerów (XIII-XIV w.), meistersingerów (XV-XVI w.) oraz włoskich i niemieckich monodystów XVII w. (G. Caccini, J. Peri, S. Landi, J. Staden, H. Albert, A. Krieger), a także w formach polifonicznych, jak: *'ballada' (G. de Machant, G. Dufay) *'ballata' (F. Landino) *'frottola' (B. Tromboncino) *'caccia' (J. da Bologna) *'chanson' (G. de machant, G. Dufay, J. Obrecht, J. Ockegheim, F. Landino) *'rondeau' (G. de Machant, G. Dufay, G. Binchois) *'madrygał' (XIV w. – J. da Bologna, F. Landino; XVI w. J. Arcadelt, A. Willaert, O. Di Lassa, L. Marenzio, G. da Venosa, C. Monteverdi, w Anglii W. Byrd, w Niemczech H.L. Hassler) *'niemiecka pieśń wielogłosowa' (H. Finck, M. Issac, L. Seufl, J.H. Schlein) *'chorał protestacyjny' (J. Walther) Przykłady: *F. Chopin – 19 pieśni op. 74 *M. Glinka – ok. 80 pieśni *S. Moniuszko – ponad 300 pieśni *M. Karłowicz – op. 1, 3, 4 *M. Musorgski *S. Wiechowicz *W. Lutosławski *K. Szymanowski =OPERA= Opera – forma muzyczno-teatralna. Tekst opery nazywamy librettem. Opera 1780-1900: *'W.A. Mozart' **1780-81 Idomeneo **1782 Uprowadzenie z seraju (singspiel) **1786 Wesele Figara **1787 Don Juan **1790 Cosi fan tutte **1791 Czarodziejski flet *'L. van Beethoven' **1805 Fidelio *'K.M. Weber' **1821 Wolny strzelec **1826 Oberon *'R. Wagner' **1843 Holender tułacz **1845 Tahnhäser **1850 Lohengrin **1865 Tristan i Izolda (dramat muzyczny) **1868 Śpiewacy norymberscy **1876 Pierścień Nibelunga **1882 Parsifal *'G. Bizet' **1863 Poławiacze pereł **1875 Carmen *'J. Offenbach' **1881 Opowieści Hoffmanna (opera komiczna) *'G. Rossini' **1816 Cyrulik sewilski (opera komiczna) **1929 Wilhelm Tell *'G. Verdi' **1851 Rigoletto **1853 Traviata **1871 Aida **1887 Otello **1893 Falstaff (opera komiczna) *'G. Puccini' **1896 Cyganeria **1900 Tosca *'S. Moniuszko' **1858 Halka **1865 Straszny dwór Opera XX wieku: *'C. Debussy' **1902 Peleas i Melizanda *'R. Strauss' **1905 Salome **1909 Elektra **1911 Kawaler srebrnej róży *'M. Ravel' **1911 Godzina hiszpańska **1925 Dziecko i czary *'G. Gershwin' **1935 Porgy and Bess *'L. Różycki' **1917 Eros i Psyche *'K. Szymanowski' **1926 Król Roger Operetka: *'J. Offenbach' **1858 Orfeusz w piekle **1864 Piękna Helena **1866 Życie paryskie *'J. Strauss' **1883 Noc w Wenecji **1886 Baron cygański *'A. Sullivan' **1885 Mikado *'F. Lehár' **1905 Wesoła wdówka *'J.D. Kern' **1928 Statek komediantów BALET Balet '– forma muzyczno-sceniczna. Przykłady: *P. Czajkowski **1876 ''Jezioro łabędzie **1888 Śpiąca królewna **1892 Dziadek do orzechów *L. Różycki **1921 Pan Twardowski *K. Szymanowski **1826 Harnasie =FORMY MUZYKI RELIGIJNEJ= =CHORAŁ GREGORIAŃSKI= 'Chorał gregoriański '– zbiór melodii jednogłosowej na cały rok kościelny. =MSZA MUZYCZNA= Msza muzyczna *missa brevis' (krótka) *missa solemnis'' (uroczysta) *''requiem'' (żałobna) Typowe części: *''Kyrie'' *''Gloria'' *''Credo'' *''Sanctus'' *''Benedictus'' *''Agnus Dei'' Często pojawiają się też inne części, np.: *''Introitus'' *''Graduale'' *''Offertorium'' *''Communio'' =INNE= *'motet' *'hymn' *'psalm' *'oratorium' *'pasja' *'kantata'